


【驯龙高手】【touthcup】我们曾在高朋满座中 将晦涩爱意说到尽兴（R18一发完）

by BubbleGum2001



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【驯龙高手】【touthcup】我们曾在高朋满座中 将晦涩爱意说到尽兴（R18一发完）

-CP是没牙仔和小嗝嗝 R18一发完 不能接受的请关掉页面

-时间线在驯龙3之后的一段时间

-纪念驯龙高手完结

——————————————

touthless回来的那天晚上hiccup已经习惯了没有他的每天，比如他丢下他的那个假肢之后，花了很久才做了一副新的，但始终不适应，但再也没有一条龙在清晨他滑倒的时候来扶他了，这和上次不一样——上次touthless只走了三天。

在hiccup第四次仰面朝天摔倒在冰面上，狠狠地磕到了后脑勺后，他终于清楚的认清了事实。

touthless不在他身边了。

所以这一次他的龙回来的时候hiccup才觉得反常。

哦，现在不应该说是"他的"了。

touthless用他的大脑袋强行把hiccup拱醒，将他挪上自己的脖子。

没人知道他什么时候回来的，也没人知道他怎么进来的。hiccup在梦里觉得整个世界都在晃动，就好像无数次他在和敌人战斗时从高空中掉下来，落到海水里，挣扎，拼命叫喊，然后突然有什么东西把他拖了出来，拽出了冰冷的海水。

他伸手胡乱抓了一把，摸到了光滑的龙鳞和犄角，他觉得自己像是溺水者抓到了浮木，他抓得很紧，呼吸困难，满脑子冷汗，直到touthless喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，尝试唤醒正在做噩梦的hiccup。

于是他醒了，迎面而来的是夜晚冰凉的刺骨的寒风，顺着衣服领子呼呼的往里钻，还有比他的体温要高很多的龙背，熟悉的，漆黑的龙鳞，他正趴在上面，双手还保持着无意识的抱紧touthless脖子的动作。

touthless的体温和往常不同寻常，hiccup的手掌覆在他的脖子上甚至能感觉到粗重的呼吸和起起伏伏。以前他的体温要比龙高，至少他没有感受过touthless的温度。直到touthless降落在一处他们很早之前，也许几年前，也许十几年前，hiccup给他装上第一块尾翼时，他们练习飞行的一块隐秘的地方。hiccup还保持着抱着他脖子的动作，没了之前控制touthless飞行的那些装置，他抱的很近，但也许只是因为冷。

当touthless把他晃下来拱到铺着柔软草垛子的角落里时，hiccup终于清醒了过来，他的龙从鼻腔里呼出的气体都成了白雾，在寒冷的初秋hiccup能感受到touthless身上传来的热，他将脑袋撒娇一样的拱进hiccup怀里，还没反应过来脑袋上微微凸起的触感磨蹭着他的脖颈，就好像他们分别没有那么久，也从未说过再见。

"touthless……？嘿，好伙计。"

hiccup终于喊了他一声，嗓子却沙哑的要命，touthless嗓子里不停的发出咕噜咕噜的声音，伸出舌头不停的舔他的脸和脖子，把这个人类弄得全是他的气味，不安分的尾巴烦躁的甩来甩去，打在这个角落周围高高的石头上。

"呃……touthless？"

直到hiccup看到他腹部下方从生殖腔伸出来的那根，他轻轻的吸了口凉气，往后缩了缩想说点什么，但背后全是石头已经无路可去。

touthless在黑暗中喘着粗气，看着他的人类脱掉了厚厚的衣服扔在一边，黑暗中纤细的手臂和胸口有着曾经战斗留下的伤痕，手还有点抖。

touthless发出满意的呼噜声，尽量保持自己的耐心收回了满口尖牙将hiccup翻了个个儿，让他趴在柔软的草垛子里。现在他的人类全身都是他的味道了，被他舔的浑身湿漉漉的，白花花的皮肤在他的爪子底下，龙类的那根不停的分泌的粘液蹭着他的股缝。

老实说hiccup没想到会是这样，也完全没往那方面想，他恼怒的伸出胳膊想要推开touthless拱着他的脑袋，但touthless被他的这一举动彻底停止了爱抚一样的动作。

hiccup感觉到他正在呼着热气的鼻子远离了，hiccup听到了类似委屈的咕噜声，他的尖尖的爪子卡在了他的手指缝里，之前弄在他身上的分泌的液体开始让hiccup浑身发热。

寒冷好像消失了，那根粗大的东西顶在禁闭的穴口就要往里挤。尽管已经分泌了很多的液体来润滑但全部进来的时候hiccup觉得自己好像被硬生生劈成了两半，穴肉被强行顶开无法避免的开始流血，他疼得直抽冷气。

但发情期中的龙已经耗尽了最后一点耐心，touthless觉得自己无法思考，低低的吼了一声，用尾巴卷起人类瘦削脆弱的腰腹强迫他摆出交配的姿势，那根直直的顶到了最里将从未有人造访的地方全部撑开，被液体刺激的柔软黏腻的肠肉紧紧的夹着，直接在小腹顶出一个暧昧的弧度。

hiccup感觉不到一点快感，他觉得自己下半身都要被撕开了，接着就被touthless的尾巴带着迎合他的动作，人类只能勉强撑起手臂支撑自己。touthless的瞳孔兴奋的竖成一条线， 将那根抽出来一点，又狠狠地顶进去，一点也不给人类适应的时间，来来回回的借着黏腻的液体在hiccup温热的柔软的甬道里抽动，龙类的那根将他撑得太满，根本不用故意寻找就能摩擦过前列腺那一点，hiccup受不住了张开嘴跟着他的动作低低的喘息，。

"ah...touthless..等一下....嗯...！"

还在喘息的声音突然变了调，尾音打着颤拔高了几度。hiccup一下子撑不住身体摔在茅草垛上，前端被刺激的硬的发疼，他抱住了旁边的龙尾，抓着比他的身体还要热的龙鳞，还有另一边他亲手做的尾翼，被顶的一下下的往前，然后又被缠着腰拖回来。

起初他觉得后面被撑得疼，甬道不由自主地收紧又被蛮横的捅开，强行来来回回的抽动让他放松，痛感开始麻木了下半身，但那根狠狠地磨蹭过甬道里的一点快感就难以抑制的爬上脊梁骨，他的脊背和腰都软了，一开始干涩的肠肉磨成使用过度的深红，开始被迫的分泌润滑的肠液。

他疼的咬了一口touthless尾翼上的龙鳞，touthless被刺激到敏感带突然发出尖锐的声波穿透了他的耳膜，hiccup浑身都软了下去松开了他的尾翼。生殖器再没了阻力后开始深入到被磨蹭的松软的穴肉里，touthless又嫌找不到借力点，将他的人类翻过身来，看见他小腹上的白色和他弄上去的液体，伸出舌头将那些液体都舔掉。感觉到温热的舌头扫过前端和小腹他控制不住的发抖，hiccup看着他的龙快要竖成一条线的瞳孔，浑身几乎被快感拆散了架用不上一点力气，被顶的喘不上气生理泪水开始控制不住的流。

"慢点…！tou……thless……啊……"

touthless用两只前爪压着他的腿，大腿肌肉被扯得生疼，但很快这些痛感都转化为快感，他压着嗓子呻吟着，甚至打了个哭嗝。touthless为此发出了呼噜声，凑近了想拿脑袋去拱他的人类，他的人类也被他弄得浑身滚烫，手掌搭在他的脑袋上，又滑落下来。

直到后半夜，touthless才觉得清醒了一点，他晃了晃大脑袋稍稍退开一点，低下头才看到早就睡过去的人类，他的hiccup，一动不动的躺在茅草垛里，身上全是红色的痕迹和不知道是谁的体液。

touthless察觉到他的行为有些过激，却又不知道怎么办，伸出舌头帮他的人类清理掉那些液体，嗅着他身上全是他自己的气味，喉咙里发出温柔的咕噜声，企图唤醒昏过去的hiccup。

等到天边的鱼肚白渐渐被霞光占领的时候，他的人类才发出轻微的，痛苦的呼气。

touthless将大脑袋凑到他胳膊旁边，等待他的人类睁开眼，hiccup顿了半天才用哭的红肿的眼睛看向他，和浑身的酸疼让他控制不住的倒抽冷气。touthless用舌尖轻轻的舔他的胸口和脸蛋，像是在乞求原谅一样。

"好了……伙计，我没那么脆弱，嘿……"

等到hiccup穿好了衣服，扶着他的龙伸来的翅膀半坐起来，touthless才将他的尾翼伸过来。

他的龙稍稍低下头看着那半边有了生锈痕迹的尾翼，又看了看hiccup，漂亮的眼睛意味十分明显。

hiccup伸手附上他亲手做的那半边尾翼，才发觉时间已经过了这么久了。


End file.
